The present invention relates to iminooxy-substituted benzyl phenyl ethers of the formula I 
in which the substituents and the index have the following meanings:
Y is H, CH3, F or Cl;
Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3 or N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3;
X is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or CF3;
m is 1 or 2, where the radicals x may be different if m=2;
R1 is C1-C4-alkyl and
R2 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or
R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl or CF3; and
R4 is C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C4-haloalkenyl or C3-C4-haloalkynyl;
and their salts.
In addition, the invention relates to processes and intermediates for preparing the compounds I, and also to compositions, and to the use of the compounds I for controlling harmful fungi.
Phenylcarbamates having a phenoxymethylene group in the ortho position are disclosed in WO-A 93/15046. xcex1-phenylacrylic acid and xcex1-phenyl-xcex1-methoximinoacetic acid derivatives having a phenoxymethylene grouping in the ortho position are known from EP-A 253 213, EP-A 280 185, EP-A 386 561, EP-A 477 631, EP-A 513 580 and EP-A 579 124. Some of the compounds described in these publications carry an oximino radical on the phenoxy grouping.
The compounds described in the abovementioned publications are suitable for use as crop protection agents against harmful fungi.
However, their action is frequently unsatisfactory. It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds having improved activity.
We have found that this object is achieved by the substituted benzyl phenyl ethers of the formula I. Furthermore, we have found intermediates and processes for preparing the compounds I, and the use of the compounds I and compositions comprising them for controlling harmful fungi.
The compounds of the formula I differ from the compounds known from the abovementioned publications in that the phenoxy group is substituted by the oximino radical, which is attached via oxygen. Compared to known compounds, the compounds of the formula I have increased activity against harmful fungi.
Compounds of the formula I are obtained, for example, starting from hydroxy compounds of the formula II 
which are obtainable by oxidation of acetyl compounds of the formula II.1. 
The oxidation is usually carried out at temperatures of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent or water in the presence of a base or a buffer, such as, for example, Na2HPO4 [cf. Synthesis, (1991), 63; Heterocycles (1993), 819; Tetrahedron (1995), 3197]. Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, hydrogen peroxide, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peracetic acid, H2O2 xc3x97BF3, peroxytrifluoroacetic acid or K2S2O7/H2SO4.
Suitable solvents are, in general, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as pentane, hexane, cyclohexane and petroleum ether, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, o-, m- and p-xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform and chlorobenzene, and suitable bases are inorganic compounds, such as alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide. Particular preference is given to sodium hydroxide.
In general, the base is employed in catalytic amounts; however, it can also be employed in equimolar amounts or in excess.
The oxidation of the acetyl compounds II.1 can also be carried out in two steps. Primarily, it leads to acetyloxy compounds of the formula II.2 from which, directly or, if desired, in a separate step, the hydroxy compound II can be released under basic conditions. 
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3 are preferably prepared using compounds II.1 in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3 as starting materials in the reaction sequence outlined above, and using methylamine as base in the second step. 
The starting materials II.1 required for the preparation of the compounds I are known from the literature [Cf. EP-A 513 580; EP-A 621 264], or they can be prepared in accordance with the quoted literature.
Hydroxy compounds of the formula II are reacted with keto compounds of the formula III to give compounds of the formula IV. 
In formula III, L is a nucleophilically exchangeable group, such as halogen,preferably chlorine. The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base [cf. DE-A 38 27 222].
Suitable solvents are ethers, nitriles, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, diethyl ketone and tert-butyl methyl ketone, and also dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethyl formamide and dimethyl acetamide, particularly preferably dimethyl formamide, acetone and dimethyl acetamide. It is also possible to use mixtures of the solvents mentioned.
Suitable bases are, in general, inorganic compounds, such as alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydrides, alkali metal amides, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as lithium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and dimethoxymagnesium. Particular preference is given to sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide and sodium hydroxide.
In general, the bases are employed in catalytic amounts; however, they can also be employed in equimolar amounts or in excess.
The starting materials are generally reacted with one another in equimolar amounts. In terms of yield, it may be advantageous to use an excess of III, based on II.
Keto compounds of the formula III are known. Some of them are commercially available, or they can be prepared by known methods [(Synthesis (1990), 595; DE-A 27 16 895; Can.J.Chem. (1972), 2387; Tetrahedron (1970), 5191; Synthesis (1977), 189-191; EP-A 297 383; EP-A 298 332; Bull.Soc.Chim.Fr. (1973), 2732; J.Org.Chem. (1995), 8320; J.Organomet.Chem. (1975), 325].
The conversion of IV into the compounds of the formula I is carried out using amino compounds V which are preferably employed as aqueous solution or in the form of their acid addition salts, for example as hydrochlorides. 
This reaction is usually carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base [cf. EP-A 386 561].
Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, or alcohols, such as methanol or ethanol, particularly preferably methanol. It is also possible to use mixtures of the solvents mentioned.
Suitable bases are, in general, inorganic compounds, such as alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as lithium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate; furthermore organic bases, for example tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, triisopropylamine. Particular preference is given to sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate and triethylamine.
The bases are generally employed in catalytic amounts; however, they can also be employed in equimolar amounts, in excess or, if appropriate, as solvent.
The starting materials are generally reacted with one another in equimolar amounts. In terms of yield, it may be advantageous to employ an excess of V, based on IV.
The reaction mixtures are worked up in a customary manner, for example by mixing with water, phase separation and, if appropriate, chromatographic purification of the crude products. In some cases, the intermediates and end products are obtained in the form of colorless or pale brown viscous oils, which are purified or freed from volatile components under reduced pressure and at moderately elevated temperature. If the intermediates and end products are obtained as solids, they can also be purified by recrystallization or digestion.
In the definitions of the symbols given in the above formulae, collective terms were used which generally represent the following substituents:
Halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
Alkyl: saturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
Haloalkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), where some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups may be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, for example C1-C2-haloalkyl, such as chloromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-chloroethyl, 1-bromoethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
Alkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above) which are attached to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
Alkenyl: unsaturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 or 4 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position, such as 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl;
Haloalkenyl: unsaturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 or 4 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position (as mentioned above), where some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups may be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, in particular by fluorine, chlorine and-bromine;
Alkynyl: straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon groups having 3 or 4 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position, such as 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl;
Haloalkynyl: unsaturated, straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 or 4 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position (as mentioned above), where some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups may be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, in particular by fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
With respect to the intended use of the benzyl phenyl ethers of the formula I, particular preference is given to the following meanings of the substituents, in each case on their own or in combination:
Preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which X is located in the 2-position and is not hydrogen. 
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula Ia. 
In addition, preference is also given to compounds of the formula Ib. 
Moreover, preference is also given to compounds of the formula Ic. 
Likewise, preference is also given to compounds of the formula Id. 
Furthermore, preference is given to compounds of the formula Ie. 
In particular, preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which X is hydrogen.
Moreover, particular preference is given to compounds I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3 or N (xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3 .
Likewise, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which Y is located in the 6-position.
Moreover, particular preference is given to compounds I in which Y is hydrogen.
In addition, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x3
Particular preference is also given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which X is hydrogen, methyl or chlorine.
Moreover, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which R1 is methyl, ethyl or isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen.
Likewise, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which R1 and R2 together are dimethyl or cyclopropyl.
In addition, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which R3 is methyl or ethyl.
Furthermore, particular preference is given to compounds Ixe2x80x2 in which R4 is C1-C4-alkyl.
The particularly preferred embodiments of the intermediates with respect to the variables correspond to those of the radicals Y, Q, Xm, R1, R2, R3 and R4 of the formula I.
With respect to their use, particular preference is given to the compounds I compiled in the Tables below. Moreover, the groups mentioned for a substituent in the Tables are on their own, independently of the combination in which they are mentioned, a particularly preferred embodiment of the substituent in question.
Table 1
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 2
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 3
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 4
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 5
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 6
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 7
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 8
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 9
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 10
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is methyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 11
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3, R1 is ethyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 12
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is ethyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 13
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is ethyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 14
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is ethyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 15
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is ethyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 16
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3, R1 is isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 17
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 18
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 19
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 20
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 is isopropyl and R2 is hydrogen and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 21
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94CONHCH3, R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 22
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 23
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHOCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 24
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is C(xe2x95x90CHCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl and the combination of the radicals Y, X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
Table 25
Compounds of the formula I in which Q is N(xe2x80x94OCH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, R1 and R2 together are cyclopropyl and the combination of the radicals Y. X, Xxe2x80x2, R3 and R4 for a compound corresponds in each case to a row of Table A
The compounds I are suitable for use as fungicides. They have outstanding activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically, and they can be employed in crop protection as foliar- and soil-acting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi on a variety of crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, grass, bananas, cotton, soya, coffee, sugar cane, grapevines, fruit species, ornamentals and vegetables such as cucumbers, beans, tomatoes, potatoes and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
Specifically, they are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases:
Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit,
Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, vegetables, ornamentals and grapevines,
Cercospora arachidicola on peanuts,
Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits,
Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on cereals,
Fusarium and Verticillium species on various plants,
Helminthosporium species on cereals,
Mycosphaerella species on bananas and peanuts,
Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes,
Plasmopara viticola on grapevines,
Podosphaera leucotricha on apples,
Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat and barley,
Pseudoperonospora species on hops and cucumbers,
Puccinia species on cereals,
Pyricularia oryzae on rice,
Rhizoctonia species on cotton, rice and lawns,
Septoria nodorum on wheat,
Uncinula necator on grapevines,
Ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane, and
Venturia species (scab) on apples and pears.
Moreover, the compounds I are suitable for controlling harmful fungi such as Paecilomyces variotii in the protection of materials (e.g. wood, paper, paint dispersions, fibers and fabrics) and in the protection of stored products.
The compounds I are applied by treating the fungi, or the plants, seeds, materials or the soil to be protected against fungal attack, with a fungicidally effective amount of the active ingredients. Application can be effected both before and after infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
In general, the fungicidal compositions comprise from 0.1 to 95, preferably 0.5 to 90, % by weight of active ingredient.
When used in crop protection, the rates of application are from 0.01 to 2.0 kg of active ingredient per ha, depending on the nature of the effect desired.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active ingredient of from 0.001 to 0.1 g, preferably 0.01 to 0.05 g, are generally required per kilogram of seed.
When used in the protection of materials or stored products, the rate of application of active ingredient depends on the nature of the field of application and on the effect desired. Rates of application conventionally used in the protection of materials are, for example, from 0.001 g to 2 kg, preferably 0.005 g to 1 kg, of active ingredient per cubic meter of material treated.
The compounds I can be converted into the customary formulations, e.g. solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The use form depends on the particular purpose; in any case, it should ensure a fine and uniform distribution of the compound according to the invention.
The formulations are prepared in a known manner, e.g. by extending the active ingredient with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents if water is used as the diluent. Auxiliaries which are suitable are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (e.g. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (e.g. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (e.g. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (e.g. methanol, butanol), ketones (e.g. cyclohexanone), amines (e.g. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (e.g. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (e.g. highly-disperse silica, silicates); emulsifiers such as non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers (e.g. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surfactants are alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, salts of sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of naphthalenesulfonic acid with phenol or formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, alkylphenol polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Substances which are suitable for the preparation of directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions are mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene or diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g. benzene, toluene, xylene, paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, chlorobenzene, isophorone, strongly polar solvents, e.g. dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone and water.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concomitantly grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Examples of solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silica gel, silicas, silicates, talc, kaolin, attaclay, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, e.g. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders and other solid carriers.
In general, the formulations comprise from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The following are exemplary formulations:
I. 5 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed intimately with 95 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 5% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 30 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed intimately with a mixture of 92 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which has been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel. This gives a formulation of the active ingredient with good adhesion properties (comprises 23% by weight of active ingredient).
III. 10 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 90 parts by weight of xylene, 6 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 2 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 9% by weight of active ingredient).
IV. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 60 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 16% by weight of active ingredient).
V. 80 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-alpha-sulfonate, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill (comprises 80% by weight of active ingredient).
VI. 90 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed with 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-xcex1-pyrrolidone, which gives a solution which is suitable for use in the form of microdrops (comprises 90% by weight of active ingredient).
VII. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
VIII. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
The active ingredients can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, e.g. in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend entirely on the intended purposes; in any case, they are intended to guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (sprayable powders, oil dispersions) by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances as such, or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates composed of an active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if appropriate, solvent or oil, and such concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
The active ingredient concentrations in the ready-to-use products can be varied within relatively wide ranges. In general, they are from 0.0001 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 1%.
The active ingredients may also be used successfully in the ultra-low-volume process (ULV), it being possible to apply formulations comprising over 95% by weight of active ingredient, or even the active ingredient without additives.
Various types of oils, herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides or bactericides may be added to the active ingredients, if appropriate also only immediately prior to use (tank mix). These agents can be admixed with the compositions according to the invention in a weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1.
In the use form as fungicides, the compositions according to the invention can also be present together with other active ingredients, e.g. with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or else with fertilizers. Mixing the compounds I or the compositions comprising them in the use form as fungicides with other fungicides frequently results in a broader fungicidal spectrum of action.
The following list of fungicides together with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate the possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl) disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro-(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenylisopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis-(dimethylamino)phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo-[4,5-b]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(2-furyl)-benzimidazole, 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide;
N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfodiamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine-2-thiol 1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine 4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis-1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane;
amines such as 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5] decane-2-methanamine;
azoles such as 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-5 dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanol, (2RS,3RS)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4xe2x80x2-difluoro-xcex1-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, 1-((bis-(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[(2RS,4RS; 2RS, 4SR)-4-bromo-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)tetrahydrofuryl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-1-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-butan-2-ol, (+)-4-chloro-4-[4-methyl-2-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]phenyl 4-chlorophenyl ether, (E)-(R,S)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)pent-1-en-3-ol, 4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-1H-1,2,4-triazolylmethyl)butyronitrile, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-6-fluoro-2-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-quinazolin-4(3H)-one, (R,S)-(2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol, (1RS, 5RS; 1RS, 5SR)-5-(4-chlorobenzyl)-2,2-dimethyl-1-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-methyl)-cyclopentanol, (R,S)-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-3-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)pentan-3-ol, (+)-2-(2,4-30 dichlorophenyl)-3-1H-1,2,4-triazolyl)propyl 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyl ether, (E)-{1-[1-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]imino-2-propoxyethyl}-1H-imidazole, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)hexanenitrile;
xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl)-xcex1-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene;
strobilurines such as methyl E-methoxyimino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl-E-methoxyimino-[xcex1-(2-phenoxyphenyl)]acetamide, methyl E-methoxyimino[xcex1-(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide,
methyl E-2-{2-[(2-trifluoromethylpyridyl-6-oxymethyl)phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E,E)-methoximino-{2-[1-(3-tri-fluoromethylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxymethyl]phenyl}acetate;
methyl N-(2-{[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl] oxymethyl}phenyl)-N-methoxycarbamate;
anilinopyrimidines such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl]aniline;
phenylpyrroles such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile;
cinnamamides such as 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)acryloylmorpholide;
and a variety of fungicides such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, N-methyl-N-ethyl-(4-trifluoromethyl)-2-[3xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl]benzamide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)- N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N- (2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-amino butyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl) alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxa- zolidine, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl- 1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropyl- carbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethyl-cyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro- 4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine.